The Making
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: A relationship between the summoner and the summon. How can the two co-exist in the ways that succeed the usual? While being so wrong, but so right at the same time.


A/N: Fixed a few grammatical errors, and plot changes for the sake of the story.

The heavy rains and dark sky beat in unison, covering the dark activities that are taking place in Fuyuki City. Specifically in an underground lab, which is home to a monster, Apollyon.

The man was apathetic in nature, and this only bettered him for his interest. His white hair is stained with blood, his glowing red and purple eyes pierce through the dark, pale skin that has been untouched by any blemish, and a voice that can rattle the dead.

"The Fourth Holy Grail War, huh?" Apollyon thinks to himself, as he dissects a corpse in his underground lab. "This should be an interesting event to say the least, I will need to summon a servant of the highest caliber."

He places his medical tools into the tray, taking note to clean them later on. Taking a sheet and wrapping it around the corpse before sighing, " I will be back for you later on."

Exiting the lab, Apollyon goes to his private library to find a book on the most mythic of summons. Scouring the organized library for the Book Of Heroes. "Awe, there you are." Plucking the book from its hidden spot, as he flips through the pages.

"Hercules, too big. Bewoulf, too Nordic. Vlad the impaler, interesting choice. Gilgamesh, possibly. King Arthur, perfect." Snapping his fingers in delight. "Now how do I summon such a mythical figure?"

"An artifact..." His eyes lay stagnant on the sword that the king is wielding. "The holy sword...Excalibur." Retrieving his cellphone from his pocket, Apollyon makes a call to his group of investors, the organization V.

They sought him out for the medical experiments that he has done in the past regarding summoners, and enhancing the bodies of mages. While he did not care about their ideology, he wasn't an ignorant nor naive enough to turn down such a powerful organization.

"What do you need?" The voice of a man rings from the other side of the phone.

" I need the sword, Excalibur, to summon saber." Apollyon plainly says in response to the man's inquiry.

" You will receive it in two days. Apollyon?"

"Yes?"

"Do not disappoint us..."

The phone grows silent before ending with a click signaling that the conversation is over. Placing the phone back into to his pocket, as he looks at the depiction of King Arthur. "Soon." The raging storm outside is nothing but a simple reminder of the upcoming war. One, in which, will determine the progress of his underground experiments.

Apollyon takes the book with him and returns to his laboratory to continue his experiments on a human summon.

Two motionless days have passed for Apollyon with nothing more to do than wait for his package. The corpse was an utter failure, but it did give him some insight into the workings of a summoner. He would need more, stronger research subjects to say the least.

The buzzing of his phone knocks him out of his subconscious thinking, and manages to crack a small smirk on his face. The only people who text or call him is the organization, which only meant that his package has arrived.

Taking the phone out of his pocket he sees the message that reads, " The relic has arrived. Do not disappoint us...Apollyon. We will be keeping tabs." Not caring for the threat, as he goes to the undisclosed location.

The sword was stabbed in a slab of rock, accompanied by a large pool of blood. Steeping over the dead body, Apollyon looks over the sword noticing its fine craftsmanship. The hilt was that of a dragon, the sharpness is unmatched, and dark blade holds multiple dna like circles within it.

"What a beauty. Now for the main ritual. Summoning the king." Apollyon draws the summoning circle using the blood that is left behind from the murdered corpse, then places the sword right in the center completing the circle.

"Steel and blood intertwine."

"The blood of the divines call upon thine sword."

"Let the king rise once more."

"I summon you, King Arthur."

The summoning circle flashes red, as Excalibur rises and the shimmering existence of a summon comes to life before ending in a blinding flash. Apollyon rubs his eyes in slight annoyance, but stares baffled at what is right in front of him.

"Who are you?" He says out loud. "I thought I summoned King Arthur." Apollyon thinks to himself wondering who this female knight is.

Saber looks at the man in front of her, then the black blade in her hand. Excalibur? But it feels so dark, so corrupted...The man's voice breaks her out of the moment and on autopilot she says her name.

"I am Artoria Pendragon, otherwise known as King Arthur." Saber sounds out the mantra that she has been doing for longer than she can even remember.

"King Arthur is a female in actuality. Interesting development, but is nothing that will be too much of a hindrance." Apollyon thinking to himself as he stares at the female king.

"Artoria Pendragon. You're my summon and I am your master. Do you understand?"

"I do, master." She says submissively.

Apollyon gains a mark on his hand, which symbolizes the bond between him and saber, no Artoria. "Let us go Artoria, we have much work ahead of us."

The misfortune fell on saber, but was fortunate opportunity for Apollyon. He had tortured her for hours on using the command seal as a catalyst to control her. The end goal being to break the stubborn ideology that she held for saving people. While, also wanting to learn the secrets that are held within a servant's body.

-Day 1-

Apollyon chained Artoria to wall, as he began his first set of experiments. "Can you remember the memories of your life? The untold amount of unrelenting failures that you have achieved?"

"Why are you doing this..?" Her blonde hair had fallen from her usual up-kept style, as the man kept her in isolation.

"All will reveal itself soon little dragon." Those were the last words she could remember, as the man broke her like no other.

-Day 4-

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH."

"How many days has it been my dear?"

Apollyon eyes glowed in the dark, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Three days..." She says softly, as she recounts the torture she has endured. Her body held many bruises and aches from the torture she had been suffering from. Saber was all but tired, however, she would not give in to this man, no monster.

"Have you decided to embrace me, or do you still want to defy my will?"

" I-I will not accept y-" Her defiance was cut short, as Excalibur is thrusted inside her stomach and she coughs up blood.

"I don't think I heard you quite clear. Did you say you will not accept my will?" Apollyon pushed the sword deeper slowly antagonizing the wounds that saber harbored from his past experiments and torture.

"Fuck you." Saber spits blood onto his face before feeling excruciating pain.She let out a silent scream, as the blade burned every fiber of her being. The pain increased tenfold as the sword went deeper.

For once in her life she had considered begging. Begging for the pain to end. Begging to be set free from the hell that she was in. Tears swelled up in her eyes, as she refused to look at the man that brought this upon her.

Apollyon smiled sadistically. The little dragon was shedding tears of agony. A small part of him wanted to comfort her, but rest of him wanted her to say who she had belonged to. Who her master was. The progress she gave as a test subject would suffice, but he wanted her for more than that now. He wanted her to be his alone.

Shoving the rest of the sword through her abdomen, Apollyon watched as Saber screamed and begged for the torture to stop. For her life to end.

Apollyon kissed her ear before he whispered, "You will burn down the world down soon enough my little dragon."

Apollyon left the cell and had turned off the light. Only thing that could be heard from the silent night was the cries of a fallen king.

-day 12-

"Seven days and seven nights, yet there is no light? How long has it been since you succumbed to me Artoria Penadragon?" Apollyon caressed her pale, cold skin.

"Three days...my lord." She said emotionlessly.

"Are you ready to give up those ignorant ideals of yours?" He looks at her with his the same apathetic look that would haunt her in her nightmares.

"Y-yes I am ready..." She has finally given in to him. He was her Heaven. He was her Hell. Only thing that mattered in this world was the two of them. Nothing more.

"Then tell me. Who do you serve? Whose property are you? Who do you love?"

"I only serve you my lord. I only belong to you my lord. I only love... you my lord." Her heart tinged for a second. She never knew what love felt like, but maybe she could experience it with her master.

Apollyon pulled the sword from her stomach as it dripped with her blood. The blood of a king brought down by the man that now owns her in every way but one. He places the sword to the side, then kissed Artoria slowly.

He caressed her broken body slowly, as he had taken the time to drink in the site of her pale complexion. The body of a king, no queen. He zipped down the shirt he had adorned her with, as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

The sounds of her breathing picking up made Apollyon want more. His cold hands rubbed her round ass, as his lips traveled down to her breast. Capturing the areola in his mouth, as Artoria let out moans of enjoyment.

The gates of Hell were now closed, and pleasure that she is receiving has brought her to Heaven. Her torturer, her lord has brought on the feeling of lust and love. Feelings that she would never want to lose from this moment forward.

Apollyon licks her clit roughly causing Artoria to wrap her slim legs around his head. Wanting him to feast on her like a meal fit for a King. His tongue hit spots that her fingers never could, and made her shiver in divine pleasure. The loving she is receiving has taken her to whole new level.

Apollyon frees himself from her legs, as he prepares to take her essence for his to claim.

Pressing her body against the wall, as her breast rubs against the cold stone teasing her nipples and pussy.

He moves his cock inside of her wet walls, enjoying the tight innocent of a virgin queen.

"Make me yours my lord." Artoria begs wanting him to take her completely. Without any hesitation, he forces his entire cock inside of her. Pounding the tight walls pink flesh, as she moans in pleasure.

The sequence of flesh smacking against each other, as the two become intwine with each other. Artoria's pussy clampens on his cock, riding it rough and hard trying to drain every inch of his semen inside of her.

Before long, Apollyon grabs her hair as he pounds the tight pussy not wanting any of his kids to escape their future mother. "You're mine Artoria. You will always be mine." He bites into her neck leaving a permanent scar, while he ejaculates inside of her warm pussy.

" My lord!" Saber screams in pleasure as she feels the warm semen inside of her. She didn't have a chance to rest, however, as Apollyon lays claim to pounding her pussy and asshole relentlessly for the rest of the night causing the woman to get quite a workout from the rough love making.

She could feel her womb filled with semen, as her lord was close to cumming inside her one final time. "Make this body yours my lord." Her eyes are rolled back, as he cums inside her one final time causing her to pass out from the pleasure.

After subjugating his servant, Apollyon begins to work on actually winning the war at hand. Their first goal being to locate and eliminate the other masters and servants swiftly.


End file.
